Eve Baxter
Eve Baxter (Born 1998) is the youngest daughter of Vanessa and Mike Baxter. Her youth can be tough to handle, because her mother and father expect way more from her. Eve loves her dad very much and is usually on his side rather than Kristin's or Mandy's. She also has generally the same interests as Mike, but her newfound interest in boys begins to strain their relationship. Eve joined a junior rotc in S2 E11 (Mike's pole). She wanted to be the first female sniper in the marine corps. She wanted to get into West Point but got rejected. At the end of season 6 she was accepted in the Air Force academy, but didn't tell her parents until after she was accepted. Eve is portrayed by Kaitlyn Dever and first appeared in Last Man Standing's pilot episode. Biography "Pilot" When Mike came home, she and the girls were making a welcome home banner, getting glitter on her soccer ball in the process. Personality Eve is a tomboy and very similar to Mike. She loves sports, getting dirty, and learning everything Mike knows about survival and hunting. Unlike the other girls, she doesn't use makeup very often. Sarcastic and quick witted, she always manages to find ways out of situations and is very good at victory dances and beating the boys in sports several times. A fighter, she once buried Mandy's makeup after being called the "perfect plain bagel" and lived outside for days, thinking her mom wanted to destroy the planet. Trivia *Despite being a tomboy, Eve has been known to wear makeup and do her hair. In one case, the parents said that someone had put a model's head on her. *Eve spoke the first line of the entire series: "Mandy, you're getting glitter on my soccer ball!" *She invented a "trademark suck it" dance which she has been seen to do more then once. *Eve is amazing at soccer and football and has played in school leagues for both sports. *She is also a brilliant pitcher, outing Mike when she played with the Outdoor Man team. When she was 13, she could throw a fastball 53mph. *Mike has said that Eve is his favorite but keeps it a secret from the rest of the family. *She wanted to be a mermaid when she was a child. *Some people are more terrified of Eve than Mike. *Out of all three of Mike's daughters, Eve is the best climber. Mike has said before that she has monkey hands. *Mike constantly refers to her as his son. Even Eve herself does this occasionally. *Despite being a strong boyish girl, Eve can easily crack to her mom. *She acts like a military informant to her parents when she finds dirt on her sisters. Her sisters say this is why her allowance was so big. She also finds dirt on her mother and reports it to Mike but never infront of Vanessa. *Eve is the only sister not to have a change in actress. Kristen's actress was changed from series 2 and Mandy's actress was changed from series 7. Gallery Eve Baxter Basketball Uniform.jpg EveBaxter.jpg 0000077440 20110523145309.jpg Appearances Eve appears in every episode of series 1-6 except for "Papa Bear". When the show was picked up by FOX, Kaitlyn Dever had made commitments to other projects by this time and as such was demoted to recurring cast member to make time for her other projects. Category:Characters Category:Rightists Category:Females Category:Baxter family Category:1998 Births